Faith Connor vs Shantae
Faith Connor vs Shantae 'is GalactaK's fifty-third DBX, featuring ''Mirror's Edge's Faith Connor and Shantae of the eponymous series. Congratulations to Peep4Life, Akinator gave me a battle for Shantae. Sorry Jack, he guessed Wario instantly, and sorry to the rest of you, since I was only after one character to guess. I'm likely to go for them anyway though. '''Description Akinator: Yes, sorry Jack, I did guess Wario in 58 seconds. Other than that, this matchup should make up for that, right? I mean, two athletic female video game characters? It's no meme or anime I know, but still... Galacta Kahn: Please, stop apologising. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Shantae: All right, I'm ret-2-go! Shantae ran through Scuttle Town, nothing being too out of the ordinary. On the bright side, Risky Boots wasn't attacking, but she'd soon find that someone else would be. Up above her head, Faith Connors was leaping over rooftops. Noticing Shantae down below, she started to pick up pace. Nobody should be seeing her right now. Shantae carried on with her journey, unaware that after Faith was going to go onto another rooftop, she would come down with a kick. HERE WE GOOO! Faith landed in front of Shantae, turning around to try and kick Shantae, who leapt backwards and fired her flintlock pistol at Faith, who leapt out of the way. She then ran forward and punched Shantae off her platform and onto the ground below. Shantae got up, throwing Faith off and used her hair whip to throw Faith back. Faith got up, finding a pistol conveniently lying there. She picked it up and fired it at Shantae who used her genie lamp to suck it up. She then belly-danced, producing a fireball as Shantae teleported. Faith dodged the fireball to get hit by an uppercut kick from Shantae, who then power kicked her into the dirt. Faith got up and fired her pistol, throwing Shantae to the floor. As she got up, Faith kicked Shantae back down. Faith Connors: Stay down. I'm not in the mood for games kid. As she started to walk off, Shantae leapt back up and started to belly-dance, turning her into an elephant, which charged full on at Faith, who turned around just about in time to see ten tonnes of pink-and-purple muscle nearly hit her. She jumped onto a low-lying roof and then onto Shantae, aiming a bullet carefully at Shantae's brain. Thankfully for Shantae, she changed back just as the bullet fired, allowing her to get out of the way of the attack as Faith came down, punching her in the spine. As Shantae was thrown to the ground, she got out her scimitar, slicing at Faith, who leapt out of the way, firing her pistol at a running Shantae until she was out of ammo. Shantae however wasn't. She got out her pistol and fired several times, with the majority of shots missing, but one catching Faith's leg, injuring Faith greatly as Shantae leapt upon her, ready to finish this. Faith kicked upwards, throwing Shantae off, and throwing the scimitar away. Shantae got out her triple-shot cannon and fired, hitting Faith several times, enough to knock her out completely. Shantae: Glad that's over with. Is she OK though? She ran forward to check on Faith, who woke up and kicked Shantae in the stomach as she got up, with Shantae using the drill kick in response. Faith got up from this and started running, creating a speed shield around herself. Shantae got out her flintlock and fired several times, all of them hitting, but not damaging Faith. Eventually, Shantae worked out and easy way to deal with Faith. She belly-danced as Faith came at her with a kick-and-punch combo, throwing Shantae into a building, where she continued her dance, changing her for form into that of a monkey. She found a banana and ate it, throwing the peel onto the floor. She then changed back into her human shape as she found herself a new scimitar. No sooner had she done this than Faith came round the corner, ready to finish this, and not noticing a certain banana peel. She slipped, sending her into the air for enough time to allow Shantae to cut her in half with the scimitar. Conclusion (Cue We Love Burning Town) This game's winner is: Shantae! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Mirror's Edge ''or a ''Shantae ''character. '''Next Time' Scourge busts into DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Female vs Female Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Category:Completed What-If? DBX Fights